whateverblargfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Hugger and the World
Jeff Kenshi walked out the door. He is a blond shaggy haired teenager with an orange hoodie in the 10th grade. What makes him special is his mystical rainbow eyes and his kindness to everyone and ability to make things positive. Earning him the nickname Jeff The Hugger. Extra info: Jeff's School Schedule Pd. 1 AP English Literature/Composition Ms. Jones All Year Pd. 2 Advanced Physical Education 10 Mr. Jackson Semester one and Quarter four Pd.2 Advanced Health Education Grade 10 Mr. Jackson Quarter Three Pd. 3 AP Economics Ms. Belladonna All Year Pd. 4 Pre-AP Literature Writing and Discussion(Elective) Ms. Heathers All Year Pd. 5 General Physics I(course taken at a nearby college) Mr. Giorgio Semester One Pd. 5 General Physics II(course taken at a nearby college) Mr. Giorgio Semester Two Pd. 6 IB Mandarin-Chinese Language/Composition VI(Elective) Mr. Aiguo All year Pd. 7 Theory of Knowledge Mr. Rockford All year Pd. 8 IB Math High Level 3 Mr. Sennin All year Report Card(Quarter One): English: 125%(4) Physical Education: 109%(4) Economics: 110%(4) Literature Writing and Discussion: 100%(4) Physics I: 105%(4) Chinese: 102%(4) Theory of Knowledge: 118%(4) Math: 120% GPA('Quarter One): 6.25 The school Jeff goes to is a school for gifted and profoundly gifted students. It is called XXX Academy for Gifted Students in the state of XXX in the United States. To be eligible your IQ needs to be at least two standard deviations above the mean(130 and above). Jeff's IQ is 146. He takes IB(International Baccalaurette) and AP(Advanced Placement) classes. Part I(enjoy!)Edit Jeff is sitting in his math class finished with the test and reading a book. Five minutes later the bell rings and Mr. Sennin comes to take the tests from the students. It was Friday so everyone shouted with happiness when the bell rang. Jeff leaped from his seat and ran to his locker. "Bye Jeff!" It was Jane Erin, Jeff's best friend. Jeff hugged her and said bye. Jeff got his stuff and he boarded the bus. When he got home he said hi to his mom and hugged smile dog and smile puppy. Then he immediately went on the computer to chat with his friend Ben Un-Drowned. Here is the conversation: '''Cleverbot: Hey Jeff! How was school? ' 'KamiOnoKamiSAO1928: It was wonderful! ' 'Cleverbot: Are u excited for the upcoming decathalon? ' 'KamiOnoKamiSAO1928: U bet I am! ' ''The conversation went like this for a while and then:'' ' '''Cleverbot: Bye Jeff! See you next time! ' KamiOnoKamiSAO1928: See ya bro! ''' ''*'Jeff logs off* "Jeff time to go to badminton." Jeff's mother said. "Okay mommy!" Jeff replied. He got his badminton case and got in the van. "I'll drive," said Jeff. "Fine by me," his mom replied. It took 30 minutes to get to the badminton court. When he got inside he saw his friend Kim Pak. A warm feeling bubbled inside of him. "Ready to play Jeff?" Kim said with a smile. "Yeah!" Jeff yelled with exuberance. Jeff picked up the shuttle and served. Kim leaped high in the air and smashed the shuttle downward. It went down at a high velocity but Jeff had a fast reaction time and he hit it high into the air just before it touched the ground. Kim, seeing another oppurtunity to smash, waited for the shuttle to come to head level and he smashed it. A "whoop!" sound could be heard and feathers were left were the shuttle was hit(430 km/s). But Jeff hit it close to the net and very low so the only choice was that Kim had to hit it upwards. Kim hit the shuttle to the ceiling and Jeff,seeing an oppurtunity to win, waited for the shuttle to come down...down...down...and..."WWWWWWHHHHHIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The impact was SOOOO high that the shuttle teleported, grazed the net and made it extremely hot with friction, and made a small dent in the ground.(1154 km/s!) Jeff's raquet had a blue flame after the shot(people have super powers in this story to some extent)Jeff had won the match. He yelled with excitement. Kim looked down sadly. Jeff noticed the sadness in Kim's eyes and comforted him. "Don't worry! Now you set the second place record for smashing!" Jeff told his friend. Kim felt better now. Jeff asked his mom if he could go visit Splendorman in the middle of the night. His mom said "Sure!" So Jeff laid on his bed and his vision went black. In the middle of the night he emerged from his sleeping body as a ghost with blue aura. He drifted towards the Heavens and spotted Splendorman's house. He flew towards Splendorman's house and ding-donged the door. The person that opened it was a rather tall person with a smiley face, a tuxedo, and a daper top hat. It was Splendorman. "Hey Jeff! How's life!" Splendorman said with enthusiasm. "As usual. Life is lovely." Jeff replied. Jeff entered Splendorman's house and they chatted for a while. When it was morning Splendorman said bye and Jeff hugged him and went back to his sleeping body. Then he woke up for a fresh new day. Author's side note: Of course I will continue! I will make sequels of this too. Please give me some feedback to improve on this. Hope you like it! History of Jeff's schoolEdit XXX High School was a terrible school. The kids bullied, teachers were mean, some incidents of murder happened, and everyone got low test scores. Which earned the school low standards and ratings. But one day... A boy named Jeffrey Kenshi changed it all. His kindess changed the people. Everyone stopped bullying and became friendly! Jeff also made the people smarter. They became so smart, that the school became XXX Academy for Gifted Students. They made it a Kindergarten to 12th grade school and everyone earned high test scores and the teachers are nice. The ratings and standards were high now. It's mascot became a rainbow knight. Jeff even started some anti-bullying clubs! That is how Jeff changed his school. :)